Los cuentos de Haru
by MikaShier
Summary: ¿Noche de tormenta y hermanos miedosos? Una tormenta eléctrica a acabado momentáneamente con la luz de Tokio, donde el grupo de amigos de Iwatobi se habían reunido después de tiempo sin verse. Pero Makoto ha llevado a sus hermanos y ahora Haru se da la tarea de contarles todos los cuentos que más le habían gustado... Posiblemente desde siempre. YAOI. HaruRin.
1. Primer cuento

**Disclaimer:** Éste fanfic está basado en Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer. Los personajes no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a KyotoAnime y a Ouji Kouji.

 **Disclaimer 2:** Los cuentos originales fueron modificados, pero el original no me pertenece. Como mencioné antes, los modifiqué, cambiando sus personajes y quizá también un poco de la historia.

 **Claimer:** La imagen utilizada para la portada fue elaborada por mí, completamente. Será subida a mi Intagram: MikaShier. Sí, no soy buena dibujando pero da igual.

 **Advertencia:** Éste fanfic contiene temática yaoi.

 **Título:** Los cuentos de Haru

 **Autor:** MikaShier (Disponible en Wattpad, FanFiction, Amor-Yaoi e Instagram)

* * *

 **Primer cuento**

 **Caperincita**

La noche cayó en Tokio como un manto oscuro, cubriendo por completo la ciudad. Recientemente, un terremoto había sacudido aquella parte de Japón y un apagón se había hecho presente. Además había una tormenta eléctrica.

Justo ese día, todos se habían reunido en el apartamento de Haru. Rin había vuelto de Australia para las vacaciones, Sousuke había ido a ver al pelirrojo, Nagisa, Rei, y Gou al fin se habían graduado, y Makoto llevaba a sus hermanos, pues estaban de visita y los pequeños habían querido acompañarlo- y él no los dejaría solos.

Después del susto inicial, los mayores habían ayudado a Haru a buscar una linterna, ya que los pequeños se aferraron a él al ser la persona más cerca y se negaban a soltarse mientras lloraban.

Nagisa fue quien encontró la dichosa lámpara. Los demás no tardaron en sentarse en el piso en un círculo, aunque Makoto fue ciertamente el primero, quizá lo asustadizo era un gen en los Tachibana.

─Quiero probar algo ─exclamó el rubio prendiendo la linterna. Apuntó la luz hacia Rin, quien, sentado frente a Haru, gruñó inmediatamente.

─Co... ¡Colmillos! ─Gritó Ran aferrándose a Haru como si su vida dependiese de ello. Los niños, asustados por todo - la tormenta, el terremoto, y los dientes del pelirrojo-, comenzaron a agredir verbalmente a Rin, llamándolo monstruo, quien apretó los labios y miró a otro lado mientras Nagisa se disculpaba arduamente con él y los niños y Makoto intentaba hacer que sus hermanos parasen, diciéndoles que Rin no era un monstruo que se los comería y que ellos ya habían conocido al pelirrojo e incluso les había gustado su dentadura.

─Quizá si les contamos una historia ─propuso Gou, sentada a un lado de su hermano y con una mano en la rodilla ajena, con la que apretaba a Rin en un intento de recordarle que eran solo niños.

─ ¡Sí! ¡Una historia! ─Nagisa se mostró de acuerdo. Sin embargo, su ánimo cayó al darse cuenta de que las historias de terror estaban descartadas─ No se ninguna... ¿Y tú, Rei-chan? ─el peliazul negó.

─Hace mucho que no escucho una.

─Yo solo recuerdo fragmentos ─se disculpó también Gou, arrepentida de haber propuesto algo que nadie podría cumplir. Sus ojos brillaron, se giró a la derecha─. Hermano, tú...

─No.

─Pero... Hermano...

─Dije que no ─siseó. La chica bufó.

─Sousuke-kun, tú le contabas historias a mi hermano... ─el aludido calló a la chica con la mirada, quien, irritada, prefirió no inmutarse por el momento.

─Yo siempre les leo a mis hermanos ─comentó Makoto, quien al fin había quitado a uno de los niños del regazo de Haruka y ahora el chico no se veía tan asfixiado.

─Yo les contaré un cuento hasta que se duerman ─intervino el pelinegro─. Mis cuentos favoritos, ¿les parece? ─los niños se mostraron positivos al respecto, por lo que Haru tomó aire.

─Pero, Haru... Tus cuentos no... ─Makoto se vio obligado a callar al escuchar la voz tranquila del ojiazul. Incluso los mayores se mostraban interesados, pues nunca habían imaginado que Haruka Nanase fuese a contar un cuento frente a ellos.

─Hace mucho tiempo, en un pueblo lejano detrás del bosque...

"El bosque se expandía espeso y hermoso por todo el valle en las faldas de la cordillera. No muy lejos de ahí, un pequeño pueblo se hacía lugar. Las familias que allí vivían eran humildes y amables, preferían el viento fresco y paisaje rural, antes que la contaminación urbana y ambiente citadino.

Usaban viejos vestidos, desgastados overoles y pantalones de mezclilla. Además, la camisa a cuadros era la última moda, al menos ahí.

Una pequeña familia yacía viviendo en el centro del pueblo en una pequeña cabaña. Makoto era madre de dos pequeños niños que alegraban la vida de los habitantes con sus tonterías infantiles. La más pequeña de ellos, de baja estatura y largo cabello rojo, llamada Gou. Y el mayor, con el cabello -rojo también- más largo de lo usual en los niños y una delgada figura junto a un rostro ciertamente femenino, llamado Rin.

Su abuela vivía en medio del bosque, donde ellos alguna vez habían vivido también. Y Makoto, junto a sus hijos, la visitaban cada viernes. Pero, en las últimas semanas, no habían podido con ello debido a que la madre de los pequeños había caído enferma.

Makoto, un día, decidió que su adorable Rin ya tenía edad suficiente para ir solito a visitarla. Y lo envió.

Sin embargo, el pequeño había ensuciado toda su ropa y, gracias a que su mamá estaba enferma y Gou no lo dejaba lavarla por él mismo -y lo único que lavaba ella era el pijama-, no tenía que ponerse. Además había roto sus desgastados zapatos al ir de pesca al río. Su madre se disculpó por ello, diciéndole que podía usar el vestido de su hermana y unas zapatillas que le habían quedado grandes a la menor.

Rin no puso objeción, pues ansiaba la visita a la abuela, y, avergonzado, se puso el vestido. A pesar de que éste le cerraba perfectamente, su altura era notoriamente distinta a la de Gou -a quien el vestido solía llegarle a la mitad de la pantorrilla-, por lo que lo llevaba por encima de la rodilla. Se puso unas calcetas blancas y largas que eran de su hermana también y tenían pequeños holanes en la parte alta, para después ponerse un par de zapatos negros. No quería que la gente supiese que era un chico, pues su orgullo se vería lastimado, así que acomodó su cabello para que se viese más largo y puso una diadema. Armó una canasta con panecillos que Gou había comprado, sacó una capa roja para cubrirse, y salió a las calles del pueblo.

Él lucía hermoso. Su rostro femenino le había sido útil y su complexión delicada también. Recibiendo algunos halagos, Rin atravesó el pueblo como una linda niña campirana y se adentró en el bosque.

No muy lejos de ahí, merodeaba Sousuke, el horrible lobo. Un dulce aroma lo invadió y fue conducido hacia el sendero. Le extrañó ver a la dulce niñita saltando por los alrededores, pues claramente había un letrero que establecía ese como el hábitat de la bestia. Rin se detuvo y recogió algunas flores para su abuela, sonriendo ampliamente.

Y el lobo se enamoró.

Maravillado por aquellos extravagantes y hermosos colmillos que le daban el toque final a la pequeña y adorable niña, el lobo la siguió, buscando la manera en la que aquella pequeña pudiese ponerle atención. Sin más, diciéndose que debía tener valor, se acercó a ella.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí, niñita? ─preguntó intentando no asustarla. La menor sonrió extrañada y miró alrededor.

─ ¿Es a mí a quien te refieres? ─cuestionó en respuesta. El lobo afirmó inmediatamente─ No soy... Verás... Mi abuela vive aquí cerca e iré a visitarla un rato... Yo... puede que parezca chica, ¡pero definitivamente soy un chico! ─El lobo alzó ambas cejas y le levantó la falda, siendo apartado rápidamente por el chico.

─Ah, ya veo ─exclamó a secas─. Bueno, los humanos masculinos suelen usar... todo menos falda.

─Eh... Sí... Pero esa es una historia diferente ─el lobo, quién había perdido el interés, volvió a enamorarse del niño al ver su sonrojo─. Tú... ¿eres un perro?

─Mi nombre es Sousuke, el lobo ─se presentó. El niño hizo una pequeña reverencia, dispuesto a presentarse.

─Yo soy Rin ─musitó. Guardó las flores en el canasto y se acomodó el cabello─. Ya debo irme, Sousuke, el lobo.

─ ¿Eres tonto? El lobo no forma parte de mi nombre ─Rin quiso objetar, sin embargo el lobo puso una afilada garra en sus delicados labios─. Aunque preferiría que no me llamases por él, pues yo jamás pronunciaré el tuyo. Te llamaré, en cambio, Caperucita. Por la caperuza que estás vistiendo.

Rin en verdad esperaba no volverlo a ver. Estaba exasperándose. Ese lobo lo incomodaba con su horrenda cercanía y estaba quitándole el tiempo. Pero no quería molestar al lobo y que se lo comiese, así que asintió.

─Caperincita está bien. Debo irme.

─Pero no dije... ─Rin se había marchado, saltando como minutos antes y procurando alejarse del feo lobo que había rasguñado sin querer su labio y ahora este ardía.

El sol iluminaba partes del bosque, escabulléndose entre las ramas de los árboles. Caperincita recogía flores lindas para su abuela, pues quería armar un ramo de disculpas. Además de que parecía que no llegaría nunca.

─ ¿Por qué estás siguiéndome? ─exclamó de pronto. El lobo, detrás del arbusto, se sorprendió y cayó al piso. Talló su cabeza y suspiró.

─El bosque es peligroso para las chicas lindas ─explicó Sousuke el horrendo─. Me pregunto por qué tu madre te ha enviado solita, Caperincita.

─Que soy niño.

─Te cuidaré. La casa de tu abuela está tres kilómetros más allá ─musitó. Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Ellos siempre habían ido en carruaje, por ello el camino le había parecido corto. Su madre le había dado dinero para que pagase a alguien que lo llevase, pero Rin, creyendo en la cercanía, prefirió ahorrar para el medicamento de su madre.

─ ¿Como sabes? ─cuestionó, indispuesto a dar por hecho que se había equivocado. El lobo meneó la cola y se inclinó a su altura.

─Este es mi territorio. Lo conozco como la palma de mi mano ─su nariz tocó la de Rin y sonrió, mostrando sus enormes colmillos y maravillando al menor con ello─. Además es la única cabaña en el bosque.

─ ¿Mis colmillos serán tan grandes como los tuyos? ─preguntó con emoción. Sousuke negó.

─No lo creo.

─Ah... ─exclamó con desilusión antes de sonreír tiernamente─ Bien. Dejaré que me acompañes.

Y así fue. El feo lobo acompañó a Caperincita hasta que el sol estuvo en su punto alto. A Rin, después de un rato, decidió que le agradaba el lobo y no dudó en considerarlo su amigo, a pesar de que el lobo lo había advertido de no llamarlo por el nombre, pues decía no estar preparado para ello.

Junto al lobo, Rin recogió flores suficientes para su ramo, que fue armado por Sousuke en solo un momento. El lobo se sonrojó cuando entregó las flores a Caperincita, pues sentía como si fuese él quien las daba. Él pareció no notarlo, pero la sonrisa que le dedicó hizo latir su corazón con fuerza.

Llegaron a la cabaña tarde, por lo que Rin solo tendría una hora para visitar a la abuela y luego debería regresar rápido a casa antes de que el sol se ocultase. Quedarse no era una opción, ya que mamá Makoto se preocuparía y enviar una carta era impensable ya que el cartero solo pasaba los miércoles, por la mañana.

El lobo se escondió tras un árbol, a la espera de Caperincita para acompañarla a casa. Él enserio se había enamorado.

Pensaba en el pequeño niño que vestía de niña con fervor. Si él no fuera un simple lobo, ¿hubiera tenido una oportunidad?

Los minutos pasaron mientras él soñaba con estar con la pequeña Caperincita, sin ser consciente del ruido alrededor.

Haru el cazador, un lindo y fuerte pelinegro de ojos azules, alzó el arco y tensó la cuerda. Rin salía de casa de la abuela, hablando tranquilamente con la mayor qué, agradecida por su visita, le enviaba un medicamento casero a su hija Makoto. Fue entonces que el lobo alzó la vista, la anciana dio un grito de miedo, Caperincita saludó y Haru soltó la flecha.

Los ojos de Sousuke, el feo lobo, se abrieron con sorpresa. La flecha atravesó su corazón y él cayó al piso. Caperincita soltó el canasto y corrió a su encuentro.

─Caperincita... ─susurró el lobo. El aludido se mordió el labio, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

─Lobo...

─No seas tonto... Eso ya no importa... Dime Sousuke ─sonrió el otro mientras sus ojos perdían el brillo─. Me alegra haberte conocido... Puedo decir que moriré feliz.

─Cállate... No vas a morir... Yo voy a cuidarte hasta que sanes...

─Oye, Caperincita... No vayas a llorar, ¿sí?

─Prometo que te vengaré... Tú eres bueno, no merecías...

─No es así, Rin.

Y sin más, el lobo dejó de respirar. El pelirrojo le cerró los párpados y se sujetó fuertemente a él. El cazador se acercó a reclamar su presa, llevándose una mirada iracunda por parte del menor.

─ ¡Asesino! ─acusó. Haru se agachó a la altura de la aparente niña.

─Él era el asesino ─explicó─. Acabó con la mitad del pueblo del norte y lo he perseguido desde entonces.

─No... Sí él fuera un asesino... No me habría cuidado... Era mi amigo...

─El presente no cambia el pasado. Él tenía que pagar por los crímenes que cometió. Entiendes lo que es la justicia, ¿no? ─Rin, rendido, asintió─ Soy Haruka, el cazador... Niña, tu abuela parece preocupada, ¿por qué no...?

─Soy un niño ─intervino el menor, removiendo la tierra entre sus rodillas y aferrándose al cuerpo inerte de su amigo─. Mi nombre es Rin... Y no dejaré que te lleves a Sousuke ─su voz sonó ahogada y Haru se compadeció.

─Está bien si lloras. Tú conociste una parte de él que nadie vio, está bien si lo perdonas por sus crímenes. Está bien que quieras llorar ─y así fue. Los ojos de Rin soltaron las lágrimas retenidas mientras éste se quitaba la caperuza y cubría con ella a Sousuke, el no tan feo lobo.

Y el cazador se enamoró.

La abuela Nagisa consoló al pequeño Rin y enterraron a Sousuke el lobo frente al árbol donde había perecido. El cazador escoltó al joven hasta su casa, donde meses después pediría su mano en matrimonio. Mamá Makoto, pese a que se quejó en un principio -pues Haru era siete años mayor a Rin y ambos eran hombres-, aceptó y dio su bendición. Nadie volvió a llamar al pelirrojo por el apodo "Caperincita".

Haru y Rin se casaron cuando éste cumplió quince años, se mudaron a la ciudad cercana al mar y vivieron felices por el resto de la vida."

El gesto del pelirrojo temblaba, sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea y cerraba los ojos y los puños con fuerza. Gou decidió alejarse de su hermano discretamente mientras Sousuke fruncía el ceño.

─ ¡¿Qué clase de mierda de cuento es esa?! ─bramó─ ¡¿Cómo demonios te atreves a vestirme de niña en una estúpida historia que ni siquiera va así?!

─Es mi cuento ─se defendió el pelinegro, a sabiendas de que Rin no lo había golpeado aún porque Ren estaba en su regazo.

─Tienes razón en eso de que él tenía una apariencia femenina ─comenzó Sousuke─. Pero, ¿quién mierda te crees para decir que mi personaje estaba enamorado de él?

─Haru-chan... No añadiste a Rei-chan en tu cuento ─el aludido asintió.

─Él nos casó.

─ ¿Y cuál es el problema con estar enamorado de mí? ─bramó Rin. Sousuke alzó ambas cejas─ Si tú te enamoraras de mí...

─Cállate, Rin ─masculló Haruka─. Tú estás casado conmigo.

─ ¡En el cuento, idiota!

─Eh... No deberían gritar ─musitó Makoto. Ran, en su regazo, señaló a Rin.

─ ¿Él es la niña del cuento?

─Haru-chan ─exclamó Ren─, cuéntanos otro.

─Está bien ─el pelinegro observó a Rin con una sonrisa discreta.

─Vas a pagarla como te atrevas a burlarte de mi antigua apariencia ─amenazó, más Haru no se mostró perturbado.

─Está bien, Rin. Ahora, les hablaré sobre Blanrin Nieves.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Yo con una historia nueva. Sinceramente, es la más grande tontería que escribí una vez xD Pero bueh, ojalá les haya gustado, porque aún queda más._


	2. Segundo cuento

**Segundo cuento.**

 **Blanrin Nieves**

"Hace mucho tiempo, en un país lejano, un castillo yacía sobre la montaña nevada. La ciudadela que a ese reino pertenecía, se encontraba en las faldas de la misma montaña, delimitada por kilómetros tras kilómetros de espeso bosque. En el invierno, el lugar se veía incomunicado con el exterior debido a las grandes cantidades de nieve imposibilitando el paso por las veredas que al costado de la ciudadela se encontraban. Sin embargo, detrás de la montaña, al norte, el bosque era aún más espeso y peligroso, por lo que los transeúntes evitaban acercarse a ese lugar e incluso corría el rumor de que estaba embrujado.

En la habitación principal de aquel castillo, sentado junto a la ventana, la Reina Makoto veía la nieve caer en el jardín exterior. Con una sonrisa cálida, tomó su abrigo y salió del cálido lugar para sentir los copos de nieve sobre él. Su abultado abdomen demostraba lo que muchos ya sabían, el próximo nacimiento de un heredero, niño o niña.

Su curiosidad lo llevó a acariciar las ramas secas de un arbusto, pinchándose el dedo por accidente con una espina. Una gota de sangre cayó y la Reina Makoto la observó contrastar con la monocridad del blanco de la nieve y las ramas negras de lo que un día fue un rosal, entonces una idea vino a su mente.

─Dame un hijo con el cabello tan rojo como la sangre ─rogó a Dios mientras observaba la segunda gota de sangre caer─. Que sea tan blanco como la nieve ─continuó. La tercer gota cayó y entonces sacó un pequeño pañuelo, limpiándose─. Y no sé qué, pero ponle algo tan negro como el carbón.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─las manos del Rey Sousuke rodearon la cintura de la reina antes de acercarse lo suficiente para besarle la mejilla. Makoto sonrió, guardando en su interior aquello que había pedido con devoción.

─Pensaba en nuestra futura hija.

No mucho tiempo después, la Reina dio a luz a un adorable bebé. Sin embargo, cayó en una enfermedad crónica que acabaría pronto con su vida. Aún así, en él se veía la voluntad y crió a un hermoso bebé de hebras más bermellón que rojo sangre, aunque el color de sus ojos era carmín puro, y piel blanca como la nieve. Fue llamado Blanrin Nieves. La reina amaba vestir a su hijo como a una princesa, y él amaba ver la sonrisa de su madre e, incluso cuando ella murió, nueve años después, Sousuke continuó con la tradición.

El niño creció, frágil y hermoso, entre vestidos, lujos y listones..."

─ ¡Deja de travestirme! ─siseó el pelirrojo. Fue a levantarse, pero Sousuke lo sostuvo por el abdomen, en un abrazo forzoso. Haru observó a Rin con indiferencia mientras las miradas de Ran y Ren le decían que se callase para que Haru siguiese narrando─ ¡Ni siquiera me veo bien con ropa de mujer!

─De hecho, hermano... La ropa de maid te quedaba bien. Incluso...

─ ¡Eso es mentira!

─Rin, deja de gritar ─ordenó Haru. El pelirrojo intentó librarse del agarre de Sousuke. Quería romper la preciosa cara del chico caballa.

─ ¡Haru-chan! ¿Rei-chan y yo salimos en el cuento? ─el aludido asintió.

─ ¡Makoto! ¿Cómo dejas que les cuente a tus hermanos sobre relaciones homosexuales y travestismo? ─escupió el pelirrojo. El castaño se encogió de hombros.

─Quiero que tengan la mente abierta a todo tipo de gustos.

─ ¡Pero en el primero había pedofilia! ─Makoto tapó los oídos de Ren rápidamente y mostró a Rin una sonrisa que denotaba su molestia.

─Agradecería que no des malos ejemplos, Rin ─masculló. Haru observó a Ren y procedió a taparle los oídos a Ran también.

─Rin, acéptalo. A los únicos que les queda el personaje son a ti y a Gou. Y si la usamos a ella nos matarías. Además, tú eres más diva ─el ojicarmín fue a golpearlo, pero, nuevamente, su amigo lo detuvo.

─Suéltame, Sousuke... ─El ojician tapó la boca de Rin, indicando a Haru que siguiese.

"Blanrin Nieves creció, frágil y hermoso, entre vestidos, lujos y listones. Cuando cumplió diez años, su padre volvió a casarse. La Reina Kisumi era en realidad un hombre, el hombre más bello de todo el reino, por no decir del mundo entero. Más hermosa que nadie. Pero poseía un oscuro corazón, lleno de egoísmo y avaricia.

Él poseía una vieja reliquia, regalo o maldición de los dioses años atrás, causante de guerras y desgracias. Cada día se levantaba con una sonrisa autosuficiente y, escondiéndose de la vista de todos, sacaba su espejo, observando en él su reflejo y murmuraba.

─Oh, mi querido espejo, ¿quién es el hombre más bello de éste reino?

─Eres tú, mi preciado Kisumi ─respondía el objeto. Asegurando la conformidad del humano.

La nueva reina fingió amar al pequeño Blanrin Nieves por largos años. Entonces, meses después de que el príncipe cumpliera dieciséis años, fue presentado ante la sociedad, marcando así su entrada a la hombría.

Blanrin Nieves era un chico muy alegre. No le gustaba usar vestidos y corsés, pero lo hacía por su padre y la memoria de su madre. Muchas propuestas habían llegado a manos del Rey Sousuke, quien amaba a su hijo como a nadie más.

─ ¡Blanrin Nieves! ─gritó una de las nodrizas del mencionado, quien bufó con desesperación.

─ ¡No tiene sentido que use un tonto corsé! ─masculló el chico─ Soy un príncipe ahora, completamente. Y ya te dije que solo me digas Rin.

─Mi niño, no digo lo contrario. Pero las promesas deben cumplirse y tu madre quería que usases vestidos hasta el día de tu boda. Además, el príncipe del este vendrá a verte, debes lucir como una princesa.

─Me educaron como a una chica ─se quejó mientras bajaba del banquito, levantó la falda de su vestido y lo sacudió─. No me casaré jamás si sigo siendo un chico vestido de chica. Menos con el estúpido chico del norte.

─Pero tienes pretendientes... Y él es una buena propuesta.

─Que creen que soy mujer... Y él no es la excepción.

─Oh, vamos, Príncipe Rin. Es el primer día después de otorgarle legalmente el título de príncipe, sea un poco más alegre.

─Es aburrido.

─Su madre, en paz descanse, estaría orgullosa de verlo ahora.

─No lo creo... A mi padre le molesta que me levante la falda frente a los sirvientes y con ella sería igual ─sonrió maliciosamente─. No entiendo a qué se deba.

─ ¿¡Que hace qué!? ─gritó exaltada la pobre mujer. Rin rió suavemente.

─Oh, vamos. Tienen que saber de alguna forma que yo soy hombre. Enseñándoles mí...

─ ¡Blanrin Nieves! ─vociferó una voz a su espalda. El aludido bajó su falda rápidamente y sonrió a su padre con inocencia.

─Rin ─corrigió. El hombre le acarició el cabello y besó su frente. La nodriza se retiró en secreto.

─Tu madre te nombró...

─Pero Blanrin es muy extraño. Además... Vestir de princesa estaba bien cuando era más chico... Padre, ¿puedo pedir un...?

─No.

─ ¡Pero ni siquiera me dejaste terminar!

Rin no entendía que su hermosura hacía imposible a su padre imaginarse al pequeño con algo que no fuese un lindo vestido esponjado. Estaba cegado ante la imagen que su hijo daba con aquellas llamativas vestimentas.

No muy lejos de ahí, Kisumi sacaba su espejo mágico y murmuraba aquellas palabras que traerían una respuesta placentera. Sin embargo, después de preguntar, escuchó mofarse al espejo.

─El más bello de todo el reino, es el príncipe que a sí mismo llama Rin.

El odio se prendió como una chispa en un campo seco. Y ese mismo día, la reina Kisumi, con odio, envió al cazador del Reino, pagándole cien monedas de oro, a asesinar al príncipe. Para comprobarlo, debía llevar en una bolsa su corazón.

Rin, con suma inocencia, aceptó acompañar al cazador al bosque. Su nodriza lo vistió con un sencillo vestido blanco, aquél que el príncipe tanto odiaba, pues se ensuciaba muy rápido y lo reñían por eso. Rin solía salir a cazar con el cazador del reino con frecuencia, era uno de los lujos de chico que su padre le dejaba conservar, un lujo que como príncipe, tenía, mas como princesa lo limitaban.

─ ¿A dónde estamos yendo?

─El bosque del norte. Los animales abundan ahí ─contestó el hombre, sintiendo los delgados brazos del príncipe rodeándolo mientras cabalgaban por la vereda.

─ ¡Oh! El bosque embrujado, siempre he querido ir ahí... ¿Sabes? El hijo de uno de los nobles dijo que una vez fue ahí y casi muere, ¿no es emocionante?

─Princesa...

─Príncipe. Aunque no tienes que llamarme así, ¿no hemos sido amigos desde siempre? Dime Rin, Winnie ─el aludido apretó las riendas en sus puños. No podía matarlo. Él era su mejor amigo, a pesar de la diferencia de clase y de edad. Pero su familia estaba en ruinas. Su esposa enferma de gravedad y sus hijos hambrientos, pues, a pesar de que Rin le dejaba quedarse con las presas a escondidas de la guardia, al llegar a la ciudadela tenía que cambiarlas por plata, u oro, en la mejor de las suertes, para medicamento. Así que cien monedas doradas hacían una grandísima diferencia.

─Lo siento, Alteza. Pero sabe que no me gusta desobedecer el reglamento Real ─escuchó un bufido a sus espaldas y sonrió con melancolía, ¿quién diría que sería el propio Winnie quien acabaría con la vida del príncipe?

─Cambiando el tema, me extraña que mis guardias no hayan venido... ─el caballo se detuvo y el mayor se apeó para después tomar a Rin por la cintura y ayudarle a bajar.

─Tampoco sé el motivo.

─Kisumi es una pésima reina. Él es malvado. Solo le importa ser bonito, el más bonito de todos ─despotricó─. No me extrañaría que fuese a causa de él que mis soldados no viniesen. Quizá quiera que un troll me coma.

─Alteza, no debería...

─No sé como mi padre pudo casarse con él. Es decir... Si tenía tanto tiempo para conseguirse una novia, ¿por qué no lo gastó mejor en mí? ─se alzó el vestido y pateó una gran roca para después sentarse sobre ella─ Encima me obligan a usar esta basura que no deja que respire.

Winnie miró el cielo, el sol se escondía entre las ramas del profundo bosque del norte. La atmósfera era tétrica, pero Rin no miraba más que el piso. Era cierto que el niño la tenía difícil, pues vestirse de niña y encima tener que buscar esposa... Bueno, era difícil cuando todos le creían mujer.

El hombre se acercó a la espalda de Rin y sacó una daga, alzándola sobre su cabeza. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del menor y lo llevó a darse la vuelta. Sus rubíes mostraron la sorpresa y el terror al ver el filo de aquél arma. Retrocedió a rastras, ensuciándose el vestido y rompiéndole el borde al mismo. Su espalda chocó con un árbol seco. Sus labios, rojos como la sangre, temblaron.

─Winnie... ¿Te mandó a matarme? ─cuestionó von miedo. El hombre bajó le daga, las lágrimas inundando sus ojos.

─La reina te quiere muerto, Rin... Por favor, alteza, huya y no vuelva a ese reino jamás. La Reina es malvada y no va a detenerse.

─Mi padre...

─Huya y no vuelva, su padre estará bien ─el cazador desató un bolso del caballo y se lo dio─. Tome, uno de los cambios de ropa que su nodriza siempre manda.

─Winnie...

─ ¡Corra antes de que decida matarlo!

Un sollozo escapó por los labios del príncipe mientras se levantaba y echaba a correr al oscuro bosque encantado. La oscuridad le aterraba si estaba solo. Los animales se escuchaban y sus pasos provocaban crujidos en las ramas. A lo lejos, el relincho de un caballo fue escuchado. Rin tropezó con la raíz de un gran árbol, cayendo de bruces en la tierra. Sus lágrimas mancharon aquél lugar y los sollozos atrajeron a los animales.

Una pequeña ardilla se paró en la rodilla del pelirrojo y, cuando éste fue a tocarla, no se apartó. Poco después, Rin se vio rodeado de animales del bosque. La oscuridad dejó de ser aterradora y pronto sus lágrimas se secaron. Si él no estaba en el reino... No había más peligro. Ya no tendría que ser una princesa. Podía ser un chico.

Los animales lo guiaron hacia lo más profundo del bosque embrujado, Rin buscaba trolls mientras caminaba, pues le hacía mucha ilusión ver uno. Sin embargo, lo que encontró fue una pequeña cabaña. Era vieja y se veía sucia. Pero no importaba, algo era algo. Tuvo que inclinar la cabeza levemente para pasar por la puerta, aunque una vez dentro, su altura estaba bien y no tenía que agacharse.

─ ¿De quién será está casita tan chiquita? ─preguntó a los animales, mas se sintió estúpido cuando ellos no respondieron.

Había telarañas y conejos de pelusa por todas partes, así que, con el ánimo creciendo, hizo una de las cosas que más le gustaban. Comenzó a organizarlo todo mientras tarareaba una vieja canción. No dijo nada sobre la impresión recibida al ver a los animalitos ayudarle. Gracias al equipo, no tardaron mucho en terminar. Entonces el príncipe encendió la chimenea y comenzó a hacer sopa con los ingredientes que ahí había.

Rin estaba exhausto. El día había sido difícil y ojalá supiera sacarse el corsé. Rin se dejó caer en las escaleras, subiéndose la falda hasta las rodillas. Los animales lo observaron un momento y lo incitaron a subir al segundo piso.

Blanrin Nieves abrió la puerta lentamente, la luz del piso de abajo iluminó lo suficiente para vislumbrar siete pequeñas camitas. Sonrió cansadamente y dio gracias a los animales, quienes no tardaron en empujar las camas para él. Rin se dejó caer sobre las camitas, cubriéndose con una de las mantas. El sueño llegó a él y pronto cayó dormido.

No muy lejos de ahí, siete enanitos cantaban dentro de una mina. La jornada había terminado y se preparaban para regresar a casa. Las personalidades de cada uno se habían vuelto sus apodos.

─ ¡Oye, gruñón! ─gritó uno de ellos. El aludido lo observó con molestia.

─Haru, Feliz ─corrigió al enanito rubio, quien saltaba de un lado a otro con un pico en la mano─. Morirás.

─ ¿¡Eh!? Oye, Doc-chan, gruñón está deseándome la muerte, detenlo.

─Él seguramente se refiere a que dejes el pico en su lugar o puedes lastimarte, Nagisa-kun ─musitó Doc, cuyo nombre real era Rei.

─Podríamos irnos ya a casa ─preguntó una enana pelirroja con voz algo nasal justo antes de estornudar.

─Pues alguien debe ayudar al tonto y despertar a Makoto ─masculló gruñón.

─M... Momo-kun ─balbuceó Nitori, observando a su amigo enredándose en su suéter─. Te... ¿te ayudo?

─Está bien ─exclamó tontín, abriendo ambos brazos hacia Nitori.

─Chicos, va a oscurecer si siguen tardándose tanto ─comentó Rei─. Termina de ayudarlo mientras caminamos, tímido.

Haru, con un suspiro, tomó los pies de Makoto, que dormía profundamente, y lo arrastró por el sendero para llevarlo a casa. Rei no dijo nada al respecto, pero sí amarró su suéter a los hombros de Makoto y puso su cabeza sobre él, para que no se lastimara mucho.

Nagisa revoloteaba alrededor de Gou, parloteando una y otra vez sobre algo que a estornudo tenía sin cuidado. Nitori había ayudado a Momo con su suéter y ahora lo llevaba de la mano, guiándolo con los demás, mientras éste mantenía un escarabajo en la otra mano.

Cuando visualizaron la casa, Doc se detuvo abruptamente. Las luces estaban encendidas y el humo salía por la chimenea. Había alguien dentro. Lo sabía porque, antes de irse, él mismo había apagado las luces y la chimenea.

─Hay alguien dentro de casa ─musitó hacia los demás. Gou se llevó ambas manos a la boca y estornudó.

─Nadie entra al bosque encantado ─exclamó la chica. Haru pateó el costado de Makoto, haciéndolo despertar.

─Otros cinco minutos, Haru.

─Makoto, despierta de una maldita vez. Hay alguien en casa. Y no, no es ninguno de nosotros ─escupió gruñón.

─ ¿¡Eh!? ─dormilón se levantó de un salto y fue a esconderse tras Haru─ Y... ¿Y si es un monstruo con grandes colmillos que escupe fuego? Haru, tengo miedo...

─ ¡No es...! ─un estornudo interrumpió la frase de Gou. Suspiró antes de continuar─ No es esa clase de monstruo.

─ ¿Cómo lo sabes, Gou-chan?

─Porque la casa ya estaría quemándose, feliz.

─Manden a tímido a revisar ─propuso Haru.

─ ¡Yo no...! ─Nitori se aferró al brazo de Momo, quien observaba un escarabajo arrastrándose en el piso.

─ ¡Ya está! Dejen de hablar. Iremos todos y nos desharemos del monstruo ─declaró Doc.

─Pero...

─Dormilón, tu también debes ir. Somos todos o nadie.

─Mejor nadie ─aportó Momo.

─Vamos a ir todos, he dicho. Andando ─ordenó Rei. Haru lo siguió, maldiciendo entre dientes mientras Makoto permanecía pegado a su camisa. Nagisa y Gou se escondieron tras el castaño y Nitori se cubría con Momo, a quien empujaba.

Abrieron la puerta en silencio, descubriendo que esta ya no rechinaba. El lugar parecía mil veces más limpio que antes, todo estaba acomodado en su lugar y olía delicioso. Momo corrió hacia la caldera que pendía sobre la chimenea y tomó una cuchara, dispuesto a probar el contenido. Sin embargo, Rei lo detuvo, diciendo que, si bien olía de maravilla, del peor de los brebajes podía tratarse. Un sonido provino del piso superior, asustando a Makoto, quien corrió a esconderse en la alacena. Haru se acercó a las escaleras e intentó asomarse, pero arriba estaba oscuro.

─Creo que está allá arriba ─comentó Nagisa. Haru asintió.

─Pues ve a por él.

─ ¡Haru-chan! ─gritó en un susurro─ El más valiente eres tú.

─No seré yo quien se arriesgue. Y no cuenten con Makoto.

─Yo no subiré ─decidió el rubio. Dirigió la visa a Rei, quien alzó ambas manos.

─Yo no.

─ ¡Yo no! ─exclamó Gou.

─Yo... Yo no... Momo-kun...

─Yo... ¿No? ¡Oigan, es injusto! ─dijo el pelinaranja. Haru dio su pésame y le entregó una vela.

─La democracia reina en esta cabaña. Has sido elegido ─Nagisa sonrió con tristeza y empujó a Momo.

─Pero...

─Solo sube de una vez y cállate ─exclamó Haru con fastidio. Momo asintió y subió las escaleras lentamente.

Abrió la puerta con la misma velocidad y entró a la habitación. Parecía estar vacía, aunque las camas estaban descolocadas. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a dar aviso, las sábanas se movieron y un quejido inundó el silencio. Momo salió corriendo de ahí con rapidez, mas Nitori no logró salir de su camino, por lo que ambos cayeron al piso.

─Momo, ¿qué hay allá arriba?

─No sé, Doc... Pero era... Bueno... Hizo... Aaah...

─ ¿Qué clase de monstruo haría ese sonido? ─preguntó Haru. Gou alzó la mano rápidamente.

─Un monstruo con colmillos que escupe fuego.

─No. No hay ningún monstruo en este bosque que haga tal sonido. Haru, Nagisa, Gou, Nitori, Momo, Makoto, tendremos que subir todos. Haru, trae a Makoto.

─ ¿Yo por qué? ─se quejó. Rei se acomodó los lentes.

─Porque eres el único que puede sacarlo a rastras.

Unos minutos después, los siete enanitos subían los escalones en silencio. Rei encabezaba la fila, sosteniendo la vela que Momo había soltado al caer. Entraron a la habitación cautelosamente y escondieron tras las camas. El monstruo se movía quedamente, desperezándose. Gou comenzó a echarse aire con las manos.

─Chicos... ─Rei chistó, intentando callarla─ Chicos...

Estornudó estruendosamente, despertando a la criatura que yacía sobre la cama. Rin se sentó, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Los siete enanitos gritaron, ocasionando que él también gritase y se pegase a la pared tras ver a aquellas personitas.

─Un segundo ─dijo el chico, tallándose la cabeza─ ¿Niños?

─Humano ─exclamó Haru antes de salir de su escondite. Rei lo siguió.

─ ¿Eh? Pero... si eres solo una chica... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ─Rin apretó los labios ante la impertinencia de aquél chico de cabello azul, ¿qué en él le hacía pensar que era una chica? La respuesta estaba en la falda esponjada de la que tuvo que desenredar sus piernas.

─ ¿Qué hace un grupo de niños en el bosque? ─cuestionó.

─No somos niños... ¡Vaya, eres hermosa! ─Nagisa se subió a la cama rápidamente.

─ ¿No? Pues eso parece. Les calculo ocho años.

─ ¿Por qué actúas tan normal? ─musitó Haru con irritación─ Invadiste nuestra casa.

─Haru, no seas grosero con la dama ─exclamó Makoto.

─No soy propiamente una dama, niño.

─Oh, hay una concubina en casa.

─ ¡Gruñón! ─exclamó Rei, escandalizado. Haru se encogió de hombros. Rin iba a quejarse, más un pequeño se sentó sobre sus ropas.

─Me gusta tu pecho ─declaró Momo, toqueteando el encaje del pecho del vestido de Rin, quien sonrió.

─Bueno... Mi nombre es Rin.

─Soy Momo, pero me dicen tontín. No sé por qué ─contestó el pelinaranja.

─Yo soy Rei, me llaman Doc, soy quien cuida a estos chicos.

─Vaya, encargarse de niños debe ser difícil.

─No somos niños. Somos enanos, la raza maldita, ya sabes. Mi nombre es Nagisa, pero me llaman feliz.

─ ¿Raza maldita? Nunca escuché hablar de una raza maldita, es decir, en los libros solo se les dice enanos... ─Nagisa iba a explicarle, mas Haru se le adelantó.

─Fue el poblado maldecido miles de años atrás, aquellos que se negaron a trabajar para la reina Amakata, quien lanzó un hechizo sobre ellos, haciendo que los niños no crecieran más que siete años. Edad congelada, algo como eso. Al ser en verdad adultos, no se nos puede decir niños, así que nos llamaron enanos.

─No sabía eso... Quieres decir que... ¿Ustedes tienen miles de años?

─No, idiota. Somos descendientes de esa raza. Decidimos venir a vivir al bosque hace siete años.

─Gruñón, ¿no? El nombre te va.

─Soy Haru.

─Haru es quien ha mantenido a salvo a la familia ─comentó Feliz─. Su mal humor ahuyenta depredadores.

─No me da risa, Nagisa.

─Bueno, bueno... Ahora, terminaremos de presentarnos ─declaró Rei, empujando a los tres enanitos faltantes.

─Mi nombre es Gou... Y me llaman estornudo... Pero... ¡No estornudo todo el tiempo! ─Rin sonrió antes de acariciarle el cabello a la niña.

─Me encanta tu cabello. Es muy rojo ─Gou sonrió e imitó el gesto.

─ ¡El tuyo es casi igual!

─Yo soy Makoto. Me dicen dormilón, probablemente duermo toda la noche y la mitad del día.

─Ah, eso debe ser genial. A mí no me dejan dormir más allá de las siete de la mañana, mi padre... ─Rin suspiró y observó al último enano─ ¿Tú quién eres? ─el menor, quien jugaba con sus manos, dio un brinco en su lugar.

─Ni... Ni... Nitori...

─Él es tímido ─explicó Rei. Rin asintió, sonriendo─. Entonces, ¿tú limpiaste la casa entera?

─Sí... Lo siento.

─ ¡No, no! Está perfecto. Nosotros somos descuidados."

* * *

─Alto ahí. Estás diciendo, Haruka Nanase, que mi linda hermanita vivía sola con seis hombres.

─ ¡Rin-chan, ya cállate! ─gritó Ren.

─Ren, Rin es la princesa, no le grites ─comentó Ran. Ren se mostró arrepentido. El pelirrojo apretó los labios.

─No soy una princesa.

─Pues actúas como una ─atacó Sousuke. Nagisa llegó de la cocina y le dio a Haru una botella de agua mientras Ran se acurrucaba en su regazo.

─Cállate. Además, winnie es mi perro, ¿cómo va a matarme?

─Estoy considerando seriamente el divorcio ─comentó Haru.

─Hermano, deja de actuar como si tú fueras el único importante de la historia.

─Sí, Rin. A mí también me travistió.

─No es cierto. Dije que fuiste la reina, pero solo a Rin le quedan los vestidos. Jamás mencione que tu usaras uno, Makoto ─explicó Haru. El castaño se mostró aliviado.

─Que no me quedan.

─Rin, lo hacen ─el pelirrojo fulminó a Sousuke con la mirada.

─ ¿Por qué no usa otros personajes, Haruka-senpai?

─Rei, son mis cuentos. Modificados a mis gustos.

─ ¿Y tienes gusto de verme como una chica?

─Ya deja de quejarte ─ordenó Haru.

─La pizza llegó ─comentó Nagisa─. Hice el pedido cuando el cuento de Caperincita terminó, no me mires así, Gou-chan. Hay señal en los celulares.

─Bien, cenemos y después seguimos con el cuento ─decidió Makoto.

Gou y Nagisa se adentraron a la cocina y volvieron con platos y bebidas. El grupo se acomodó alrededor de las cajas de pizza, siendo iluminados por las velas que Rei había encendido en algún momento, y se dispuso a comer. El mal humor de Rin comenzaba a pasar mientras degustaba una rebanada de pizza, aunque aún le molestaba el hecho de ser una princesa.

Y el cuento aún no acababa.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Soy yo, Mika(? En fin, quiero decirles que Blanrin Nieves es taaan largo que lo dividí en dos capítulos. También quiero avisar a aquellos quienes me ayudaron, que el problema del plagio de Cómo Robar un Uke fue resuelto (aunque la excusa que dio esa ladrona fue patética, vaga y meramente irracional), así que ahora que estoy en paz, regreso tranquilamente a las publicaciones de mis fic._

 ** _Los cuentos de Haru serán actualizados cada lunes._** _He decidido un capítulo por semana porque son realmente pocos y, pues, tengo bastantes cosas que atender xD_

 _¡Nos vemos, muchas gracias a quienes brindaron su ayuda!_


	3. Segundo cuento, parte II

**Segundo cuento, parte II**

* * *

"En una pequeña cabaña ubicada en la profundidad del bosque encantado, siete enanitos observaban con curiosidad a la princesa que, sentada en una camita, se acomodaba el vestido.

─Puedes quedarte aquí, si contribuyes haciendo la limpieza y la comida ─decía Doc. Rin, el príncipe, quiso sentirse indignado, pues un simple campesino le ponía condiciones, pero pronto recordó que él estaba muerto para el reino. Si lo dejaban quedarse, limpiar era lo mínimo que podía hacer en agradecimiento.

─Entonces, yo limpio y cocino... ─fingió pensárselo por un momento, pero una sonrisa cruzó su rostro y asintió de inmediato─ Bien, bien. Limpiaré y cocina... ¡La sopa!

Makoto, adormilado, observó a Rin levantarse de un salto, haciendo que Momo se cayera de la cama, y dirigirse al primer piso. Rei la siguió rápidamente, igual que Gou, Nagisa y Nitori. Él quiso echarse en la cama, pero la mirada molesta de Haru se lo impidió. Ayudaron a Momo a levantarse y siguieron a los demás.

─ ¡Está lista! ─declaraba la joven princesa tras probar con un cucharón de madera la sopa en la caldera. Rei sonrió de inmediato, sí que olía delicioso─ ¡A comer! ─dijo entonces. Los enanitos se apuraron a hacer caso, incluido Haru, que no paraba de refunfuñar algo sobre veneno. Se sentaron a la mesa y Rin entrecerró los ojos─ ¿No se irán a lavar las manos?

─Están limpias, están limpias ─mintió Nagisa con alegría. El príncipe se cruzó de brazos.

─A ver, muéstrenme.

Haru, mientras hacía una fila para enseñarle las manos a la joven, pensó que no era para eso que le pagaban, pero luego recordó que no estaban pagándole, así que se limitó a mascullar entre dientes mientras Rin decía que sus manos estaban "Tremenda y horriblemente sucias".

Mientras él servía los platos, los seis enanitos observaban el agua frente a ellos. Nunca habían tenido que lavarse las manos, así que la costumbre traía el olvido y no sabían hacerlo. Rei, acomodándose las gafas, sonrió y tomó el jabón.

─Para lavarse las manos tienen que... ─entonces, el séptimo enanito apareció. Un chapoteó se escuchó y, cuando Doc quitó el agua de sus lentes, pudo observar a Haru flotando de espalda sobre la pileta llena de agua.

─ ¡No es justo, Haru-chan! ─exclamó Nagisa, comenzando a desvestirse también─ Quiero entrar a bañarme...

─No estoy bañándome, me lavo las manos ─aclaró Haru, sacudiendo aquellas extensiones de su cuerpo.

─Pero... Rei-chan, dile algo.

─Con gruñón no se puede ─bostezó Makoto─ ¿Qué se hacía con el jabón?

Los seis enanitos terminaron de lavarse las manos mientras Haru flotaba frente a ellos. Pronto, una pelea se dio lugar mientras intentaban sacar a gruñón del agua y secarlo.

Para cuando entraron, Rin cabeceaba, sentado en el piso frente a la mesa. Le mostraron las manos y él les ordenó sentarse y comenzar a comer. Las expresiones de los pequeños se iluminaron en cuanto la sopa inundó sus bocas. Terminaron de comer con rapidez y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el príncipe les sirviera un segundo plato.

Al día siguiente, los enanitos se enfilaron para ir a trabajar en la mina. Rin había sonreído gustoso, pues con el tiempo que le quedaría a solas, quizá podría hacer algo para bañarse y coser su vestido. Sin embargo, no pudo cantar victoria, pues la despedida fue larga y tuvo que dar un beso en las mejillas a los siete enanitos. Era divertido, sobre todo porque el pequeño gruñón se había sonrojado.

Observó a los pequeños marcharse y volvió dentro de la casita. Tardó media hora, pero finalmente pudo desatar el horrendo corsé que lo apresaba. Su piel era blanca, como la nieve, Rin pensó que era por ello que todos se tragaban que era una princesa. Tomó el cambio de ropa que su nodriza le había entregado el día anterior y se dedicó a modificar el atuendo. Quizá no podía deshacerse del horrendo corsé, pero sí podía hacer algo con la falda.

Nadie supo ni sabrá cómo fue que lo logró, pero al final, tras bañarse, se vistió con un corsé azul y un pantalón amarillo, fabricado con la falda del vestido. Procedió a acomodar las camas donde había dormido y a preparar un desayuno. Tenía talento con los animales, así que éstos no tardaron en llegar y ayudarle a sacar el polvo que antes no había sacado.

Ese mismo día, la reina Kisumi se había levantado de buen humor. La muerte de Blanrin Nieves aseguraba su poder sobre el reino. El Rey Sousuke, tras haber perdido a su hijo, estaba devastado, lo cual acentuaba que Kisumi estaba al mando. La despampanante reina caminó hacia el lugar donde su espejo había escondido. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, preguntó:

─Dime, mi querido espejo, ¿Quién es ahora el más bello de éste reino? ─El espejo profirió una risa profunda y burlona. Con sorna, respondió.

─Aquél chico que se hace llamar a sí mismo Rin. Él es el más bello de éste reino.

La reina, corrompida por su deseo de ser la más bonita, llamó al cazador y, sin más, lo desterró del reino.

Bajó a las catacumbas del reino y cruzó un pasadizo secreto. Entonces, pinchó su dedo, dejando caer tres gotas de sangre. Un cuervo apareció, posándose en su hombro y, en la mesita frente a ella, un libro se dejó ver. Los hechizos demoniacos que él contenía eran mortales. La reina sonreía conforme pasaba de hoja, maravillándose con la idea de ponerle fin a la vida del príncipe. Se detuvo en una hoja y su sonrisa se amplió. Oh, el príncipe era tan ingenuo. Claro que aceptaría una manzana.

Usando la magia negra como soporte, cambió su forma, pasando a ser un pobre anciano. Envenenó una manzana, convirtiéndola en negro, y la pintó de un candente carmesí.

Si algo no salía bien, debía de hacerlo él mismo.

─ ¡Estoy ansioso por ver a Rin! ─exclamaba Gou. Enseguida, estornudó─ Y que me dé esa sopa que me quitó la alergia por un rato.

─ ¡Quiero que conozca a mis escarabajos! ─siguió Momo, corriendo por la vereda del camino.

─ ¡M… Momo-kun, no seas tonto! ¡Te caerás al río! ─gritó Nitori, intentando atrapar al aludido.

─Rin me deja dormir, no como ustedes.

─Makoto, eso no es verdad. Ella solo estuvo con nosotros un día. Quizá ya hasta se fue.

─ ¿Estás celoso, Haru-chan? ─picó Nagisa con una sonrisa divertida─ Sabemos que ella te gusta. Además, Rei-chan dice que es la princesa del pueblo. Con lo mucho que a ti te gusta el poder…

─No es así.

─Pero sí es la princesa. La he visto cuando fui a comprar comida. Charlaba amablemente con los nobles mientras intentaba irse. Es una buena persona. Solo no recordaba que era ella, porque… ¿Qué hará por aquí?

─No lo sé, pero qué bueno que se quedó con nosotros, Rin-chan es muy linda.

─Ese vestido la favorece ─corroboró Gou─ ¡Ya quisiera yo uno!

─Hay algo extraño en ella. Siento que… no es ella ─musitó Haru.

Su comentario fue acertado, se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a la casita y Rin se encontraba afuera, en ropa interior, luchando por vendar el pie de un venado que no paraba de moverse. Además, había un pequeño lobo mojado, con indicios de que había sido bañado. El agua enjabonada escurría por su torso. No había pechos. Era un hombre, lo viesen por donde lo viesen.

─Es un él ─completó Haru.

La relación se ahondó entonces. Los enanitos aceptaron a Rin como un chico y lo trataron como tal. El príncipe no podía estar más feliz. Podía ir de allí a allá sin camisa y nadie iba a escandalizarse. Pero la alegría solo duró un día. Pues, la mañana siguiente, los enanitos partieron a trabajar y Rin se topó con un anciano.

El viejo le dio una manzana que Rin aceptó comer, pues el hambre era mucha. Su corazón dio un vuelco y pronto reconoció los ojos morados en el anciano. Susurró su nombre antes de caer inconsciente.

Kisumi se sintió victorioso y se alejó de ahí.

Con lo que no contaba, era que los animales habían llamado a los enanitos, trayéndolos a rastras de regreso. Haru fue quien tomó la delantera, abalanzándose sobre el viejo e intentando acabar con él, pues Rin yacía muerto en el portal.

La pelea que se llevó a cabo fue larga y no terminó bien. Las heridas en ellos fueron menores, pero la reina Kisumi había muerto, cayendo en el barranco encantado que lo recibió con sus rocas puntiagudas. Enseguida fue atacado por un par de carroñeros.

La tristeza se mantuvo mientras ponían a Rin el vestido limpio que éste había guardado. La más afectada era estornudo, pues sentía que el príncipe era para ella como un hermano. Gruñón no quería admitir que le dolía ver al príncipe en una caja de cristal, inmóvil. Sin vida.

El funeral se llevó a cabo bajo la pradera de Sakuras, pues sabían que al príncipe le encantaban esos árboles.

Sin embargo, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al descubrir a otro joven príncipe de cabello negro y ojos azules, parado entre aquellos árboles. Susurró algo inaudible y echó a correr a la caja. Los enanitos vieron la bondad en él y le permitieron observar el rostro pálido de Rin.

─ ¿Oh, qué te han hecho, mi querido Rin? ─murmuró rozándole los labios con el pulgar. Se inclinó lentamente sobre él y le besó castamente, con ternura y tristeza mientras sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de su amado.

─ ¿Haru? ─se escuchó decir. El príncipe de hebras negras abrió los ojos, topándose con la mirada carmesí de la princesa.

─ ¡Estás vivo! ─se alegró.

─Sí… Lo estoy… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué haces aquí? Tenías prohibida la entrada a mi reino… Kisumi…

─La reina murió ─comentó Rei, acomodándose los lentes y llorando de alegría─ ¡Puedes volver a tu hogar!

─O puedes casarte conmigo ─susurró el príncipe Haru. Rin sonrió ampliamente y atacó sus labios con un beso fiero…"

* * *

─ ¡Voy a romper tu jodida cara! ─vociferó el Rin real, librándose del agarre de Sousuke y abalanzándose contra, Haru, quien señaló a Ran. Sin embargo, no logró su cometido, pues Nagisa tomó sus tobillos, haciéndolo caer. Entonces el ojician volvió a apresar a su amigo.

─Cálmate, Rin ─ordenó Haru. El pelirrojo bufó.

─ ¡No me digas que…! ─una mano cubrió su boca, Rin la mordió─ ¡Sousuke, te ha emparejado con Makoto! ¡Y con Kisumi!

─No me molestaría estar casado con alguno de ellos.

─ ¡¿Pero te molesta que te haya descrito enamorado de mí!? ─Haru chistó fuertemente.

─ ¡Deja de serme infiel! ─exclamó.

─ ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada! ¡Deja de enseñarles cosas así a los niños!

─ ¡Hermano, todos sabemos que tú y Haruka-senpai están ligados por el destino! ¡Es tu hilo rojo! ¡Deja de quejarte!

─Rin-chan es tsundere.

─Debo admitir que quiere que Haruka-senpai le ruegue ─comentó Rei, de acuerdo con Nagisa.

─Calmémonos todos, ¿vale?

─ ¡No, Makoto! ¡Sousuke, explícame! ¿Por qué no puedes amarme a mí? ─El aludido enrojeció y carraspeó levemente.

─Respeto a Nanase.

─Rin, ya basta ─Haru dejó a Ran en el regazo de Rei y fue a tomar al pelirrojo por el brazo. Lo arrastró a la cocina y lo aprisionó contra la pared─ ¿Por qué quieres que Sousuke te ame si yo ya lo hago? ─el menor enrojeció.

─ ¿Me amas?

Haru pegó sus labios a los contrarios. Un jadeo intentó salir de la boca de Rin mientras el pelinegro lo besaba de forma lenta, ¿cómo se atrevía a preguntar? Como si la idiotez en los cuentos que modificó no hubiese sido suficiente, diablos. Se separaron y, sin más, Haru lo arrastró de vuelta a la sala. Rin se sentó en silencio y Haru quiso sonreír.

─ ¿Otro cuento? ─cuestionó. Ran y Ren afirmaron rápidamente─ Bien, es el turno de "Lisitos rubíes".

Rin quiso escupir en la cara de Haru, pero ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos. Se cohibió en su lugar y masculló en voz baja.

¿Qué mierda con los Lisos de rubí?

* * *

 _¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, enserio. Espero no atrasarme a la próxima. Sin más que decir, espero el cap les haya gustado._

 _¡Nos vemos!_

 _Mika~_


	4. Tercer cuento

**Tercer cuento**

 _¿Lisitos de vino?_

* * *

"Una hermosa mañana, un niño paseaba por el bosque. Nadie sabía por qué a él le encantaba pasearse por ahí, lo único de lo que todos, en su pueblo, eran conscientes, era que aquel niño resultaba encantador. Su cabello, de un rojo tinto como el vino y sus ojos brillantes como los rubíes, paralizaban a cualquiera que se le enfrentase. El cariño que él obtenía era sincero y total.

No se le cuestionaba nada, por ello, él era libre.

Sin embargo, ese día, su orgullo y destreza, su ansia de ser mejor que el día anterior, lo llevaron a adentrarse aún más en el bosque. A pesar de ser temprano y de que el sol se alzaba en lo alto, los árboles del lugar oscurecían y entorpecían su camino, y el niño, cuyo nombre era Rin, se perdió una hora después de caminar sin un rumbo fijo.

Pero él era todo un hombre, o al menos eso se creía. Se dijo a sí mismo no temer, y no temió. Vagó entre senderos que no llegaban a ninguna parte, tropezó con raíces y algunas ramas rasgaron partes de su ropa…"

—No sé por qué siento que el punto aquí es desvestirme —susurró Rin, bufando suavemente. Makoto abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¡Deja de ser tan directo! —exclamó, escandalizado. El pelirrojo se giró a verlo con fastidio y chistó.

— ¿¡Directo!? ¡Haru es el directo! ¡Él es quien atenta contra la salud psicológica de tus hermanos! ¡Él insinúa pedofilia, zoofilia y miles de cosas más! ¡¿Y dices que yo no sea directo?!

—Rin, creí que habíamos hablado.

— ¡Mis pelotas que hablamos!

— ¡Hermano, deja de ser tan grosero! ¡Al menos esta vez no te ha puesto un vestido! —regañó Gou, jalando al mayor del brazo. Ran lo señaló.

— ¡Así no se comportan las princesas!

— ¡Que no soy una princesa! Ni un travesti, ni estoy enamorado de un lobo, ni de un jodido cazador o un valiente pedófilo.

— ¡Rin-chan! ¡Ellos solo son niños!

— ¡Exacto! ¡Y Haru les está contando cosas para adultos! —el pelinegro sonrió levemente, divertido, y encaró a Rin. Tapó los oídos al niño que yacía en su regazo, siendo imitado por Makoto.

—Si quieres escuchar cosas para adultos, te las cuento más noche.

La sangre subió a las mejillas de Rin de inmediato, pero Sousuke no sabía si era de vergüenza o enojo por lo que Haru le había dicho. Sin embargo, la situación le divertía. Apresó la muñeca de su mejor amigo en cuanto éste hizo amago de levantarse e ir a partirle la cara al ojiazul, deteniéndolo.

— ¡Suéltame, imbécil! —escupió Rin, encajando las uñas en la mano del más alto, pero sin lograr que éste lo soltara— ¡Deja que le rompa la jodida boca, a ver con qué come la caballa!

—Rin-san, tranquilícese. Haruka-senpai apenas inició el cuento, y se supone que usted estaba de acuerdo con eso.

— ¡¿Quién podría estar de acuerdo con ese bastardo?!

—Rin, deja de decir groserías frente a los hermanos de Tachibana —musitó Sousuke en tono serio. El aludido se calmó, dejando de luchar, y lo observó con indignación.

— ¿No quieres que les enseñe cosas malas a los hermanitos de tu estúpido amor secreto?

— ¡¿Amor secreto?! ¡¿Es que estoy rodeada de homosexuales machotes?!

— ¡Yo no soy homosexual! —corrigió Rin. Gou dejó de echarse aires con las manos y le dedicó una mirada incrédula.

— ¿Esperas que me trague eso? Eres el más gay de aquí.

—Escúchame bien, hermanita. Yo no…

—Bueno, ya está —masculló Haru, haciendo que las miradas, antes clavadas en la inminente discusión Matsuoka, se desviaran hacia él. Se levantó, haciendo que Ran se levantase también—. Yamazaki, cárgala —el aludido desvió la vista a Makoto, quien asintió. Se apeó y caminó hacia donde antes había estado Haru, sentándose con la niña, que se abrazó a su cuello de inmediato, mientras el ojiiazul caminaba hacia Rin, quien se comenzaba a sentir chiquitito.

— ¿Qué estás…? —El pelinegro se sentó tras él, acomodándolo entre sus piernas. Gou soltó una risita mientras observaba los colores apoderarse del rostro de su hermano. Rin intentó salirse de ahí, pero Haru lo abrazó desde atrás, pasando los brazos por debajo de los suyos e inmovilizándolo. Podría verse inocente, pero ese estúpido chico caballa le estaba haciendo una llave— O-oye…

—Cállate, Rin.

Haru recargó la barbilla sobre la cabellera pelirroja del menor y lo pegó más a sí. El bochorno de Rin aumentó al sentir su espalda chocar con el pecho de Haru. ¿Cuál era su maldita intención?

—Suéltame, Nanase —siseó. El pelinegro apretó el agarre y lo acomodó más entre sus piernas.

—Vale, voy a seguir —anunció. Luego se acercó al oído del pelirrojo—. Y si sigues interrumpiéndome, voy a enseñarte más que solo cuentos esta noche.

"Algunas ramas rasgaron partes de sus ropas, provocándole algunas heridas y molestándolo, pues él _adoraba_ usar los vestidos de su hermana y de seguro ella lo regañaría después. Tras unas horas más de caminata, Lisitos de vino se encontraba exhausto y hambriento. Ya arrastraba los pies cuando encontró una cabaña muy bonita en el centro de un claro. Con el ánimo renovado, corrió hacia ella, pues él no le temía a nada.

Subió los escalones alegremente y golpeó la puerta con sus pequeños puños tres veces. Nadie contestó, pero está, que había estado entreabierta, rechinó mientras daba paso al interior. Rin, encogiéndose de hombros, caminó dentro de la casa.

Es muy linda, pensó.

Los adornos eran fabulosos y había algunos sombreros bastante bonitos en las perchas del recibidor. Un delicioso aroma invadió sus fosas nasales, Rin se guió con el aroma hacia la cocina, donde tres platos de sopa yacían sobre la mesa. Se relamió los labios y corrió hacia el más grande, pues tenía muchísima hambre y creía que podía comérselo entero. Tomó la cuchara y sorbió. Escupió la sopa, soltando soniditos mientras se limpiaba la lengua con una servilleta. Sabía horrible, pues estaba demasiado fría. Pasó al plato mediano y, sin más, le dio un sorbo. Saltó sobre la silla.

— ¡Ah! —gritó entre quejidos, echándole aire a su lengua— ¡Muy caliente!

Resentido con las horrorosas sopas, observó la tercera. El plato era pequeño, pero olía muy bien. Se sentó frente a él y hundió el dedo en la sopa. No estaba fría ni caliente. Parecía ser perfecta. No lo pensó mucho y engulló la comida, quedando satisfecho al final.

Rin era solamente un niñito, por lo que, después de comer, un sueño irremediable lo invadió. Caminó adormilado por la cabaña hasta encontrar una habitación con tres camas. ¡Bien, era justo lo que necesitaba! Se echó sobre la cama más grande, que parecía más cómoda. Sin embargo, ésta era demasiado blanda, tanto que Rin tuvo que luchar para bajarse de ella. Entonces, saltó sobre la cama mediana, pero esta era tan dura que lisitos de vino lloriqueó al caer de rodillas sobre ella. Rendido, intentó con la última, y, tal como la sopa, la cama pequeña era perfecta. Se tapó con las sábanas y se abrazó a la almohada, cerrando los ojos y conciliando el sueño.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió de par en par y tres osos entraron. Papá oso, cuyo nombre era Sousuke, se mostró escandalizado al ver que su sopa había sido escupida.

— ¡Alguien ha probado mi sopa! —Mamá osa, Makoto, abrió los ojos ampliamente y señaló su plato.

— ¡La mía también! —por último, el pequeño oso, llamado Nagisa, tomó su plato y lo agitó.

— ¡Se han comido toda mi sopa!

Los tres osos, enojados, fueron en busca de aquél que su sopa había consumido. Pero, para ese entonces, un niño de cabello negro, que había observado todo, se había infiltrado por la ventana de la habitación. Agitó al niño que dormía plácidamente en la cama, despertándolo.

— ¡Te has metido en la casa del oso! ¡Debemos huir!

Rin, medio dormido, le mostró la lengua y volvió a acurrucarse. El otro, cuyo nombre era Haru, escuchó los pasos de los osos en el pasillo y, decidido a salvar al niño bonito, lo cargó en brazos y huyó por la ventana. Lisitos de vino se aferró a su cuello, abriendo los ojos ampliamente mientras su salvador corría valientemente por el claro, para adentrarse al bosque, de regreso al pueblo.

Cuando estuvieron a salvo, lisitos de vino le abrazó con fuerza y, dándole un tierno beso en los labios, murmuró.

— ¡Eres mi héroe!"

El silencio cayó sobre la sala, mientras las miradas se clavaban en Rin, quien apretaba los labios mientras Haru seguía abrazándole, ocultando su sonrisa entre las hebras del pelirrojo. Ah, qué sencillo era molestarlo. Le encantaba ver a Rin enojado, porque se le escapaban pucheros y se creía un matón. Le dio un beso en la nuca, haciéndolo sobre saltar y agitarse. Haru lo apretó entre sus piernas y susurró.

—Apuesto a que no querrás seguir moviéndote.

Rin lo entendió de inmediato y se paralizó. Pidió auxilio a Sousuke con la mirada, pero este se encogió de hombros, dejando en claro que a él no le afectaba.

—Alguien, por favor…

—Rin-chan, pero si te ves muy cómodo ahí…

— ¡Rin-chan, ese es tu lugar! ¡Junto a tu príncipe! ¿Verdad, Haru-chan? —cuestionó Ran. Ren agitó la mano.

—Pero Rin-chan es una damisela en apuros, no una princesa… —corrigió Ren. Haru sonrió, Rin lo sintió desde su posición, pues este seguía con la cara enterrada en su pelo.

—Puede ser ambas. Voy a contarles _El bello y la bestia._

* * *

 _¡Hola a todos! Bueno, después de muuuucho tiempo, regreso con este fic c: ¡Espero les siga gustando! Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me motivaron a seguir escribiendo, es solo que no recordaba como iba el cuento de ricitos y pues… Cuando abría el navegador me distraía T.T En fin… ¡Dejen su opinión, por favor!_


	5. Cuarto cuento

**Cuarto cuento**

* * *

 _El bello y la bestia_

* * *

—Voy a ser claro contigo —masculló Rin, acorralando a Haru contra la pared al poner una mano a cada costado del contrario—. No me gusta para nada lo que estás haciendo. ¿Te divierte vestirme de nena? Si no te he partido la cara es porque…

— ¿Porque no te atreves? —La sonrisa en el rostro de Haru confundió al pelirrojo, haciéndole fruncir el ceño. Y era que… ¿Haru sonriendo? ¿Y de esa manera?

Se encontraban en la cocina del apartamento, nuevamente. Los niños habían ido al baño y los demás estaban terminando de comer, pero Rin había querido darle una lección al pelinegro y, en cuanto éste había aflojado el agarre, había invertido la situación, tomando posesión de la muñeca de Haru y arrastrándolo hasta la cocina para terminar en la posición en la que se encontraban. Sin embargo, el azabache aprovechó la confusión del menor y lo jaló del brazo, cambiando la situación por completo. Lo empujó contra la pared y Rin trastabilló, tropezando hasta que su espalda chocó con la solidez del muro, quedando algo más abajo que el pelinegro.

—Vestirte de mujer no es nada. ¿No entiendes que el punto no es ese? —cuestionó estirándole uno de los mechones. Rin deformó su rostro en un gesto de irritación y tocó la frente del otro.

—No estás enfermo. Pero éste no eres tú. Leí un libro de posesión demoniaca en Australia, quizá…

—Rin… No estoy poseído.

—Pues parece… Deja que me pare, esto es incómodo.

Haru pensó que podría hacerlo más incómodo, pero prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban. Rin podría enojarse bastante, era un dramático en ocasiones. Y lloraba por todo. Además, el pelirrojo había ido perdiendo el interés en pelear. Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a la sala sin decir nada. Ran le sonrió ampliamente, sentada en el regazo de Makoto de nuevo.

— ¿Ya vas a contar la bella y la bestia? —Haru le dirigió una mirada a Rin, quien se había recargado en la pared y bebía una lata de soda, aparentemente calmado. Pero sabía que tenía muchas dudas en su interior. Al fin y al cabo, lo estaba convirtiendo en la princesa de su vida. Haru sonrió. Aún había muchos cuentos por contar, Rin era su princesa más solicitada.

—Lo haré…

"En un pueblo bastante rústico vivía Makoto un viejo comerciante, ya retirado, quien mantenía bajo su techo a sus tres preciados hijos. El mayor, Nagisa, era un chico bastante alegre, pero también ambicioso. Le encantaba vestir hermosas y costosas ropas, para presumir así a sus amigos. Rei, el de en medio, era un aficionado a la belleza material. Lo suyo eran las piedras preciosas, las joyas relucientes. Hermosos colguijes, collares y brazaletes adornaban su cómoda. Y, por último, Rin, el menor de todos. Él era diferente a sus hermanos. Él era gentil y vestía con modestia. Era amable con las personas y no presumía nada de lo que le pertenecía.

Por ello, fue el único de la familia a quien la bancarrota no afectó demasiado.

Las pertenencias de sus hermanos fueron empeñadas para poder sostener a la familia. Todo el lujo se perdió y Makoto tuvo que volver al trabajo. Con las pocas posesiones valiosas que le quedaban, armó una maleta y, una vez fuera de la casa, preguntó a sus preciados hijos.

— ¿Hay algo que deseen que les traiga? —Nagisa y Rei se dirigieron una mirada de soslayo y, sin dudarlo, volvieron la vista a su padre.

—Un lindo traje para mí. Estoy cansado de estas viejas ropas.

—Una hermosa joya para mí. No me importa si es un collar, o un brazalete, si es de oro o plata, estoy bien —Makoto suspiró, asintiendo. No sabía ni por qué había preguntado, siendo los gustos de sus hijos tan definidos. Con una sutil sonrisa, se volvió al pelirrojo, quien leía sentado en la escalinata.

— ¿Y tú, mi precioso Rin? —El pelirrojo apartó la vista de la lectura. Él realmente no había estado leyendo. Solo evitaba echarse a llorar por el peligroso viaje que su amado padre emprendería.

—Quisiera que no te fueras.

—Pero sabes que debo hacerlo —caminó hacia su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Nagisa y Rei se codearon, rotando los ojos—. Dime, ¿qué puede ser tan bueno como para ser un obsequio para ti?

—Una rosa roja estará bien, padre. Aunque siendo invierno… Está bien si no lo logras conseguirla. Solo cuídate.

Makoto comenzó su viaje con una sensación cálida en el pecho gracias a su amado Rin. Llegó a la ciudad más cercana y comenzó a vender e intercambiar artículos de valor, consiguiendo así un hermoso traje y una joya bastante valiosa. Pero, tal y como Rin había dicho, los rosales estaban secos y ni una sola flor había nacido en invierno, así que, resignado, tuvo que partir de vuelta.

Sin embargo, una tormenta de nieve dio inicio mientras atravesaba el bosque, impidiéndole seguir y provocando que se perdiese entre los árboles. Estaba a punto de morir de frío cuando chocó contra un gran muro. Una mansión yacía cubierta por enredaderas, se veía algo descuidada gracias a la nieve. El portón estaba abierto, por lo que no dudó en atravesar el jardín, en busca de refugio.

La puerta se abrió antes de que éste la tocase con su puño, entró sin más y la calidez le abrigó casi de inmediato. Nadie le dio la bienvenida, pero se sentía como si lo hiciesen. La curiosidad lo llevó al comedor, donde probó la comida más deliciosa que en su larga vida había probado. Luego siguió las velas encendidas, encontrando así un lecho en el cual podría postrarse.

Durmió como un rey esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente, la tormenta había parado y Makoto ansiaba regresar a casa. Salió de la mansión y miró a todas partes. Sin la oscuridad ni la nieve cayendo, podía ver el jardín con claridad. Un rosal destacaba entre el color puro de la nieve. Hermosas rosas rojas que habían nacido fuera de época. La sonrisa alegre de Rin apareció en su mente y, sin dudarlo por más tiempo, se apuró a cortar una de aquellas hermosas flores. Entonces, y solo entonces, el portón se cerró y la puerta de la mansión se abrió.

Una… ¿Bestia?

Un monstruo gigante y vestido en finas ropas rasgadas apareció en la entrada, bajando las escalenas a casi saltos y gruñendo en la cara de Makoto, haciéndolo caer y tropezar en la nieve.

—Te he dejado quedar en mi hogar, ¡¿y es así como lo pagas?! ¡Cortando mi hermoso rosal!

—Yo… No… Es para mi hijo… Él quería tanto una flor… no pensé…

— ¡Claramente no pensaste! —gruñó. Makoto cerró los ojos con fuerza, terriblemente atemorizado mientras la bestia, que parecía un feo tipo de perro, daba vueltas a su alrededor— ¡Llévate la flor! Pero me traerás a tu hijo como paga. ¡Lárgate!

— ¡No puedo darle a mi hijo! ¡Prefiero que me mate a mí a que lo destruya a él! —La bestia bufó, entrecerrando los ojos con furia.

—No mataré a tu hijo. Es una promesa. Ahora ve y tráemelo. Si no lo haces, mataré a toda tu familia —masculló sin dudar— ¡Márchate!

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Makoto corrió incluso cuando el aliento estuvo por acabársele. No le importó nada más. Con la mochila en la espalda, encontró a su caballo caminando hacia casa y se montó en él.

Rin había tenido una pésima semana sin su padre. Sus hermanos no paraban de tratarle mal, haciéndolo realizar todos los quehaceres por su cuenta y ensuciando a propósito. Estaba cansado y casi no había dormido durante todos esos días, porque siempre había algo que el menor de los hermanos tenía qué hacer por los mayores. Así que fue un alivio cuando Makoto, agitado, entró por la puerta y se dejó caer al piso, calmándose poco a poco.

El menor de la familia le abrazó con fuerza y tomó la flor que sobresalía de un costado de la mochila, llevándosela rápidamente a la nariz e inhalando su aroma.

—La conseguiste, padre… ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? Te ves muy cansado, ¿quieres un té? —Makoto lo interrumpió con un fuerte abrazo mientras Nagisa y Rei aparecían en la puerta con una sonrisa aliviada en el rostro.

—Qué bueno que estés bien, padre. Rin se la ha pasado toda la semana lloriquieando —comentó Nagisa, sentándose en un mueble. El menor iba a rechistar, pero Rei agitó una mano con elegancia.

—Sí, padre. Nos ha sacado de quicio y…

—Debo decirles algo…

La familia estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, con una taza de té frente a cada uno, pero nadie había bebido. El silencio tensaba el ambiente y los tres muchachos observaban a su padre con incredulidad.

— ¿Nos matará si no voy? ¿Por una rosa? —Makoto asintió. Rin bajó la mirada, pensativo.

—Pero, padre, no puede entregar a nuestro Rin. Él va a contraer matrimonio con Sousuke, el hombre más rico del pueblo…

— ¡Yo no acepté esa propuesta! —Nagisa lo calló con la mirada.

— ¿Quién limpiará si no es él?

—Iré. Si eso los mantiene a salvo a ustedes… No me importa. Dices que no me matará, ¿cierto? Entonces está bien.

Pocas horas después, Rin vestía una capa para el frío y cargaba un viejo bolso que contenía sus pocas pertenencias. Su padre estaba muy cansado, por lo que le obligó a quedarse en casa a descansar. Sus hermanos le despidieron con desinterés, entrando a casa incluso antes de que Rin terminara de bajar las escaleras.

Armándose de valor, emprendió el viaje.

Procuró no tener distracción alguna, podía anochecer y una tormenta caería. No quería morir por hipotermia. Así que se apuró a llegar a la mansión, lográndolo un par de horas después.

Se quedó sin aliento al ver aquél lugar tan encantador, aunque descuidado. Ciertamente, parecía un castillo. Pero eso no borraba el hecho de que no vería a su familia nunca más.

El calor le envolvió en cuanto entró a la casona, que tenía poca iluminación. El bello Rin se dedicó a explorar el recibidor y las salas principales, preguntándose por qué todo se mantenía tan limpio si de una bestia se trataba. La respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar, pues, al abrir una puerta, pudo ver con claridad un par de cosas moviéndose a voluntad propia.

No se puede negar que Rin temió, pero aquél miedo fue suprimiéndose con el paso de los días. Aquellas… cosas que había cobrado vida no hacían más que asegurar su comodidad y hacerle compañía. Rin podía sentirse aceptado sin problemas. Hablaba con ellos y reían juntos. Sin embargo, entre más cómodo se sentía, más anhelaba su hogar. Extrañaba a sus padres, a sus hermanos. La lectura de los pocos libros que poseía. Extrañaba sus estudios, su vida cotidiana. E incluso podía decir que extrañaba los insistentes coqueteos de Sousuke…"

—Nanase, los niños ya se durmieron —masculló Rin, interrumpiéndolo. Nagisa negó rápidamente.

— ¡Pero no te detengas, Haru-chan! ¡Aún no llega la parte de la bestia!

—Nagisa-kun, es muy noche. Quizá la continúe mañana, ¿cierto, Haruka-senpai? No creo que vaya a dejar a los hermanos de Makoto-senpai con la duda.

—Cierto, Rei. Haru va a seguir contándonos mañana, así que podemos ir a dormir ya…

—Los niños pueden dormir en la habitación extra. Ya está acomodada. Tengo un par de futones en el armario, también…

—Yo puedo dormir en la habitación con los niños, así mi hermano no va a ponerse de mal humor —Rin miró mal a la chica, quien le sonrió inocentemente. Asintió. No le gustaba la idea de Gou durmiendo en la sala con un montón de hombres.

— ¡Pido el sofá! —gritó Nagisa.

—Un futón es mío, iré por ellos —murmuró Makoto, levantándose. Rei le siguió, murmurando que él obtendría el otro. Rin frunció el ceño.

—Espero que tengas tres…

Haruka sí tenía tres futones. Pero no iba a decirlo. Aprovecharía la oportunidad, después de todo, Rin se marcharía a Australia en unos días. Se encogió de hombros.

—Ambos cabemos en mi cama, Rin.

Esa era una mala jugada del destino, se quejó Rin en su mente mientras se acomodaba en la cama de Nanase, dándole la espalda y chistando con fuerza. Estaba siendo víctima de la vida y sus malos planes, que lo paraban mal en el tablero.

Pero no podía sentirse molesto, ni siquiera había luchado por otro lugar. Porque, aunque él no lo admitiera, también quería aprovechar la oportunidad.

* * *

 _Hello, it's me. Okay, aquí es cuando les pido su opinión, cuento de Disney o versión alterna del cuento real de la Bella y la Bestia? Eh? Eh? Eh? No me decido y quizá puedan aportar sus ideas:3_


	6. Cuarto cuento, parte II

**Cuarto cuento, parte II**

* * *

 _El bello y la bestia_

—Tengo una teoría. Cuando duermes, eres menos imbécil que cuando estás despierto —el susurro de Rin pareció acariciar los oídos de Haruka, provocando que este se removiese entre las sábanas—, pero siendo tú, logras equilibrar tu _imbecilidad_ de una forma casi alarmante.

Entonces, Haruka distinguió ese tonito. Estaba quejándose, el jodido pelirrojo. Sintió los tirones en sus piernas y sonrió discretamente, apretando.

—Eres como los pandas de esos videos en internet. Siempre están jodiendo aferrándose a las piernas de las p... —se escuchó un ruido seco seguido de otra queja— ¡Imbécil, estás despierto!

—Buenos días, princesa —saludó seriedad desconcertante. Bostezó levemente y se desperezó, sentándose en la cama—. ¿Tuviste problemas o por qué estás en el piso?

Rin comenzaba a creer que cada fibra del cuerpo de Haru estaba pidiéndole una jodida e inevitable pelea, pero él no iba a ceder. Estaba controlando su ira, estaba equilibrándose con pensamientos positivos. _No dejes que te afecte, no dejes que te afecte._

—Si me hubieras dicho que desarrollaste el síndrome koala, hubiera dormido en la bañera —atinó a decir. Haru se encogió de hombros—. Eres un aprovechado, cuando dormimos juntos en Australia, tú no atrapaste mis piernas con las tuyas —se levantó de su lugar en el piso, su ceño temblaba ligeramente. Pero él _no_ estaba enojado.

—En cambio tú si estás de mal humor por las mañanas. En ese entonces, en este entonces.

—Casi estoy feliz de que mi vuelo salga mañana por la noche —susurró el pelirrojo.

Haru lo miró en silencio. ¿Se habría pasado con sus cuentos? La verdad, consideraba a Rin un hombre de carácter fuerte y orgullo indoblegable. Pero, ¿de verdad el pelirrojo estaba sintiéndose humillado? Era algo difícil de creer, aunque, si consideraba todo el show de la natación y Rin siendo increíblemente un hijo de puta resentido… Bien, era tan idiota como sentimental, ergo, voluble ante el carácter de Haru.

—Yo en definitiva estaría feliz si no tuvieras que irte —Rin detuvo sus movimientos y Haru evaluó lo que había estado haciendo: buscando ropa para darse una ducha.

Ahora fue el turno de Rin de mirar a Haru en silencio. Desde que había iniciado la tormenta (que continuaba en el exterior), él no había dejado de sentirse atacado. Había muchas cosas implícitas en los cuentos de Haru, como su percepción hacia Rin y una leve insinuación a lo que quería obtener de él. Maldita sea, eso lo asustaba. Rin _sabía_ que él podía ser percibido como alguien irremediablemente gay y sabía que eso no era malo ni meramente cierto.

Simplemente era cuestión de expectativa, de estereotipos interpuestos por un régimen de normalidad. El punto era que, por más gay que pudiera ser _percibido_ , él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar su homosexualidad de una forma tan… abierta. Las bromas e insinuaciones hechas o dichas por él no pasaban de ser simplemente eso, bromas o insinuaciones.

Él no tenía claro si le gustaban los hombres, ahora que se tocaba el punto. Tampoco se sentía atraído hacia las mujeres. Cuando ves una cara o un cuerpo bonito, es imposible que no aceptes esa belleza, sin importar su género, y eso no lo hacía gay, heterosexual, bisexual ni nada parecido. Ahora, bien, que le encantaba Haru. Y que dijesen lo que dijesen todos los defensores de las etiquetas, pero él no era gay. Los hombres no le atraían, solo le atraía esa persona en específico.

Y joder con toda la terminología que se cargaba la comunidad LGBT+, porque él no estaba de acuerdo en muchas cosas y no le gustaba pensar que era pansexual porque no se trataba estrictamente de eso. Todo era un caos en su cabeza, porque Haru hacía que quisiera sentirse identificado. Identificarse sería un gran paso para lograr entenderse a sí mismo y entender con exactitud qué es lo que está sucediendo. Ahora bien, si tomaba en cuenta que…

— ¿Rin? —La mente del pelirrojo se reconectó al mundo de golpe y la maleta cayó de la cómoda, directamente sobre el cesto de basura.

— ¿Eh? —Haru alzó una ceja y se levantó de la cama para comenzar a recoger la basura desparramada. Rin se apuró a ayudar— Lo siento, me perdí un poco, ¿qué decías?

—Que estaría feliz si te quedases. Estoy seguro de que aquí puedes encontrar iguales o mejores oportunidades de las que podrías encontrar en Sídney. Y ya te he dicho que te amo, creo que soy una buena oportunidad.

Rin no devolvió sus palabras, terminó de buscar su ropa y se encerró en el baño, pensativo. No podía comprenderlo, pero era una necesidad. ¿Por qué tenía que buscarse a sí mismo antes de aceptar en voz alta que él también amaba a Haruka?

"No se puede negar que Rin temió, pero aquél miedo fue suprimiéndose con el paso de los días. Aquellas cosas que habían cobrado vida no hacían más que asegurar su comodidad y hacerle compañía. Pese a todo, Rin extrañaba sin lugar a dudas todo aquello que llenó su vida en el pueblo, incluso podría aceptar que los coqueteos de Sousuke le hacían falta.

El invierno llegó a su auge cuando Rin se desmoronaba en el anhelo y la nostalgia. Ni siquiera el pensar que había salvado a su familia lo reconfortaba, menos cuando la fiesta más celebrada del año estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

La navidad nunca había sido muy relevante para él y tenía que admitir que solo conocía la base de dicha fiesta, pero era de conocimiento general que la celebración perdió su significado real, reduciéndose a una simple fiesta donde esperabas tanto como recibías. La navidad, aún siendo superficial, era considerada por Rin como época de amor y compañía. Y él jamás podría ver a los muebles de la casona donde ahora residía como una cálida familia. Pasaría esa fiesta rodeado de vasijas, sin cálidos abrazos ni reconfortantes relatos. Y no, Rin no iba a permitir que la chimenea parlante intentara darle los buenos deseos, no era esa calidez la que buscaba.

Sin más ni menos, la tetera se dio cuenta de su disconforme. Con secos y frágiles soniditos, saltó de aquí a allá hasta la zona destruida de la mansión. Tocó la puerta con la boquilla y esperó a que su amo abriera. Media hora después y con nada logrado, la tetera volvió para la merienda.

Rin estaba desesperado, ya no quería estar ahí y el egoísmo comenzaba a cobrar sus buenas intenciones. ¿Por qué no mandaron a Nagisa? ¿O quizá a Rei? El dueño de la mansión jamás se habría dado cuenta. Y Rin comenzaba a pensar que sus hermanos merecían eso, por ser egoístas y altaneros. Luego se regañaba a sí mismo, porque su familia era su familia y él tenía que protegerlos, sin importar qué.

Dos semanas antes de la navidad, Rin decidió salir al jardín. Se cumplía un mes de su encierro y se sentía tan, tan solo… Había pasado una semana buscando cosas en el ala habitable de la casona y por fin había encontrado los instrumentos necesarios para hacerse un par de botas que no se hundiesen en el hielo. Y le tenía tentación al laguito congelado. ¿Hacía cuanto que no patinaba?

Se paseó por los jardines, admirando los rosales y sintiéndose observado. Habló a los pájaros, tarareó canciones, pero sus emociones iban en picada. Acarició los pétalos de una rosa y, en ese momento, una repentina tormenta dio inicio. La zona dejó de ser visible para Rin, quien por inercia corrió hacia la casa. Guiándose con la pared, entró a la primera puerta que encontró. El corazón se detuvo un instante antes de latir rebosante de curiosidad.

—No debes estar aquí —susurró la tetera, seguida por el candelabro. Rin los ignoró, se encontraba en el área descuidada del castillo. Donde el amo residía—. Por favor, joven, tiene que escucharnos… No es bueno si…

— ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —Rin dio un respingo y se llevó un dedo a los labios, ordenándole silencio a sus amigos inanimados. Corrió a la primera puerta que encontró, motivo: esconderse. El candelabro se dio en la cara con una de sus velas. Rin se vio alzado por el brazo y una bestia, enorme y peluda, pegó su nariz a la suya— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Yo… eh… —Rin estaba nervioso y sus pies no tocaban el piso. Su brazo comenzaba a doler y su cabeza se quedó sin razonamiento— Ven… Venía… Venía a ofrecerle uno de los mejores servicios de depilación, señoría.

La bestia se quedó sin habla, pero todavía se escuchaba el gruñido que le nacía del pecho. Se preguntó si era cierto aquél mito romano y los pelirrojos de verdad traían mala suerte. Estaba seguro de que en alguna parte había leído que eran estúpidos por su cabello.

Pero quizá el que fuese tonto, ingenuo e incapaz de razonar propiamente ante momentos de presión, maravilló a la bestia, porque Rin comenzó a tener su peluda compañía durante el almuerzo y sus repentinas regulares visitas al jardín.

La bestia no era mala, solo estaba sola e incomprendida.

Rin entendía que el prejuicio habitaba el corazón de los humanos y que nadie estaba propiamente a salvo de eso, así como comprendía que él había hecho mal al juzgar a la bestia, porque encontró en él un gran amigo.

—Mañana es navidad —murmuró Rin, un día por la tarde. Él y la bestia estaban cortando espinas de los rosales, quitando ramas muertas—. Yo, me preguntaba si…

—No puedes salir de aquí, Rin —cortó. Y literalmente, pues el dedo de Rin comenzó a sangrar—. Ten más cuidado con en donde pones la mano.

—Quiero pasar el día con mi padre, es mi familia, te juro que voy a volver, solo que…

—Yo soy tu familia ahora…

La bestia no comprendía. Él le daba a Rin todo. Una casa cálida, un gran banquete cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche. Meriendas deliciosas en típicos picnics en la nieve del jardín, hermosas prendas y confortable lectura. ¿Rin era tan avaricioso? ¿Quería aún más?

La llama ferviente del amor latía dentro de su pecho. La bestia había sido castigada y años de rechazo lo dejaron en el olvido de la repugnancia. Pero ahí estaba Rin, sonriéndole con tristeza, cortando espinas con él y comiendo en su mesa día a día. Rin le había recordado los modales olvidados, Rin pasaba las páginas de los libros por él evitando que las desgarrara, Rin le cepillaba el pelaje mientras comían la merienda de las seis. Rin le había dado un abrazo hacía unos días, su primer abrazo en diez años. Y la bestia estaba agradecida, enamorada y atrapada.

Rin, ¿por qué siendo tan hermoso era benevolente? La maldición de la bruja cobraba sentido. Y la bestia pensó que solo había una manera para que Rin lo amara tanto como él comenzaba a amarlo. Así que cortó una rosa, sin espinas, y la colocó en el cabello del menor. Acarició el contorno de su rostro con los nudillos.

—Has dicho que tu padre es comerciante, has dicho que tus hermanos no valoran lo que tienen. Has dicho que quieres pasar tu día con tu padre y yo soy incapaz de negarte algo como eso. Enviaremos un mensaje y, mañana por la noche, tu padre será bienvenido a una gran cena, contigo y conmigo. Ve, invítalo, y vuelve con él mañana.

Rin, en alegría, besó lo que supuso la mejilla de la bestia y corrió con prisa fuera de las barricadas del castillo. La casona, el palacio, la mansión. El hogar de la bestia era tanto y era nada mientras Rin se alejaba con la nieve metiéndosele en las botas.

Y la bestia, observando desde su habitación, solo esperó que el amor de Rin llegase antes de que el último pétalo de su rosa maldita cayera, antes de lo que llamaban año nuevo.

Cuando Rin llegó al pueblo, solo la devastación llegó a su mente. Su casa, tan pobre y tan querida, se había vuelto poco o nada. Reducida a cenizas y con un letrero de precaución, el hogar del comerciante descansaba. Sousuke se atravesó en su vista a los pocos segundos, no había maldad en su mirada, solo un profundo arrepentimiento.

—Nadie lo creyó, que estabas con la bestia —Sousuke negó antes de corregirse—. Que hubiera, siquiera, una bestia… Lo siento mucho. Ni siquiera yo pude detenerlos. Cuando llegué, la casa se deshacía entre las llamas…

Las piernas de Rin cedieron y, de no ser por Sousuke, se habría dado de bruces en el piso. Sousuke lo llevó a su propia casa y lo sentó en un sofá, sirviéndole un poco de té.

—No te pongas así, las cosas, después de todo, no tienen gran valor. Deberías estar…

—Pero… —Rin sollozó— Mi padre, mis hermanos…

—Ah, eso —Sousuke se talló la parte trasera del cuello—. Creí haberlo dicho. Sabes que Ikuya es mi inmediato, ¿no? Bueno, él estaba organizando la revuelta. Me di cuenta y avisé a tu padre. Él y tus hermanos están viajando hacia el norte, les he prometido rescatarte y llevarte a su encuentro…

El alivio que sintió el pelirrojo fue enorme y eso le evitó a Sousuke un par de huesos rotos por la omisión de información. Rin era un hombre de palabra y tenía que regresar con la bestia. Dándose cuenta de que Sousuke había cambiado, le informó de ello y le invitó a la cena de la Bestia. Sousuke aceptó.

La noche siguiente, Sousuke y Rin vestían sus mejores galas y tocaban con evidente nerviosismo la puerta del palacio. Cuando la bestia abrió, sus ojos, azules como el mar, resplandecieron. Y los ojos de Sousuke cobraron un brillo que Rin jamás había visto. Se miraban el uno al otro, sin prejuicios, sin apariencias. Porque el amor verdadero no acepta etiquetas. Rin, sin saberlo, ayudo al príncipe Haru a encontrar en Sousuke lo que…"

— ¡Un jodido momento! —el Rin real saltó de su lugar en la sala, con las orejas rojas y el ceño fruncido— ¡La bestia se queda con la bella!

—Dijiste que no querías ser la princesa de todos los cuentos, Rin —Haru fingió asombro. Sousuke se destornillaba de risa al lado de Makoto, quien se cubría la boca para acallarse.

— ¡Pero tú…! ¡Sousuke…! —los señaló a ambos, enrojeciendo— ¡No es justo!

—Rin-chan, ¿estás celoso?

—En realidad es un bonito desenlace, Rin-san…

— ¡Pero Rin-chan tiene razón! —bramó Ren— ¡Solo él es la princesa de Haru-chan!

— ¡No! —contradijo Ran— Rin-chan es una princesa sin modales. ¡Yamazaki-san da menos medio!

— ¡No puedes modificar los cuentos a tu antojo, Nanase! —exclamó Rin. Haruka lo miró con suficiencia, sus labios tirando levemente hacia arriba. Sousuke, sin embargo, intervino.

— ¿Qué parte de "los cuentos de Haru" no has entendido?

—Claramente he dicho que los he modificado a mi conveniencia.

— ¡¿Y de pronto decides que estás mejor con Sousuke que con…?! ¿Sabes qué? Como sea —Rin se acomodó la ropa en un intento de distracción y se fue a la puerta—. Estoy harto, nos vemos.

— ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan dramático? —volvió a hablar Sousuke. Rin lo miró de reojo, encontrándose la mirada expectante de los presentes.

—Están tratándome como a un show, diciendo cosas de mí y rebajándome otro tanto.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con las mujeres?

— ¡No, Gou! ¡Tengo un problema con los cuentos! Son… Yo no… —Haruka suspiró.

—Ya estabas yéndote, ¿no? También estoy harto de tus dramas.

Rin azotó la puerta al salir y casi se arrepiente de haberse ido del cobijo de la casa cuando la lluvia torrencial cayó sobre él. Se acomodó la chaqueta y chistó. Haru podía irse muy bien a la mierda, con sus estúpidos cuentos bien metidos en el culo.

—Hm —se quejó Nagisa, estirándose en el piso—. A pesar de todo, me gustó eso de amar sin etiquetas.

— ¡A mí también! —exclamó Ran. Haru sonrió con un deje de tristeza que solo Makoto distinguió.

—Entonces, les contaré un cuento de amor sin etiquetas.

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Okay. Casi dos años, ¿a que doy asco?:v En fin, releí los comentarios y, pues, el siguiente cuento será Mulán. Espero que estén comprendiendo el trasfondo de la historia:# Yo creo que acá quedó más que claro. En fin, ¡nos vemos en la próxima actualización!_


End file.
